Burn their souls HEIRYUU!
by Heiryuu
Summary: nemu/oc fic it should be better then it sounds but just read the story if you like it then leave constructive critisism if you don't like it don't read it!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

i do not own bleach and here are the main reasons (this will be the last time i put a disclaimer in this fic)

1. i am not a cool looking japanese person

2. If i did own bleach my oc and his love interest would be the main characters for at least twenty episodes

3. ichigo would end up with yoruichi.

It was a beautiful day in Karakura town. The sun was shining the sky was a rich and vibrant blue and there were barely any clouds in the sky. And this was an especially beautiful day for one Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruoichi Shionin, who were sitting on top of Ichigo's roof after their date.

"Do you know what I like about this, Yoru-chan?" Ichigo asked in a soft tone.

"I don't know, Strawberry-kun, what do you like about this?" Yoruoichi asked back in an equally soft tone as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's that were sitting here close to each other with the sun shining and on such a perfect day."

"Aw, you're such a romantic, Strawberry- k," Yoruoichi was interrupted by a squeal of tires and a sickening crunch and thud.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, you've got your job to do." Yoruoichi said pointing to the panicked soul beneath them.

(Down with the soul)

"Shit, is that my body?! What the hell just happened, and where is my brother? He was right next to me!"

The teen turned to yell something. "Hey! Gisei Ototou, over here! Oi! Baka ototou, I'm fine! I'm right here!" The teen started shouting at his younger brother, who was staring at his brother's body that was lying next to a car.

"Oi, your brother can't hear you. You're dead."

SMACK

"Damn it, Yoruoichi, what was the hell was that for?"

"You know, Ichigo, being subtle is not your forte."

"Um, you two, you do know that I'm still here right?" asked the soul.

"Ah, sorry I forgot." The soul sweat dropped, "Anyway, your brother can't hear you, Mr. um… er, what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Yuuki, Yuuki Eiyu, and that boy over there is my brother Gisei.

Now would you like to tell me what the hell a broken chain is doing on my chest?!"

"That chain is what's used to attach you to your real body. Now that you're dead the chain is broken and you will turn into a hollow if we don't send you to the soul society." Yoruoichi explained.

"Hollows? Soul society?"

"The soul society is where all souls go, and hollows are souls that we did not get to in time to get them to the soul society."

"So are you going to send me there by stabbing me with that sword?" he asked pointing to Ichigo's zanpakuto, which was now in the shape of a mid-length katana (a/n not his bankai).

"No we just have to tap you on the head with the end of the hilt, and you can go to the soul society." Ichigo explained with a huff.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO, I STILL HAVE MY BROTHER TO PROTECT!"

"Listen, your brother will be fine. I promise to look after him myself."

"Still, why would I trust you to look after my brother if you have to get every other deceased person to the soul society?" Yuuki said, calming down.

"Becau-" Ichigo began until a large reptilian foot landed right next to the building that Yoruoichi and Ichigo had been at a minute before, "Listen, Yuuki, if you want a good reason to go, that is why!" Ichigo yelled to him as he pulled out his zanpakuto, ready to do battle. The hollow charged at Ichigo while swinging one of its massive limbs at him. Ichigo dodged and jumped onto the arm. When he reached the shoulder of the hollow, he quickly tried to decapitate the beast with a swift slice to the neck. The beast, however, was unfazed by the long scratch that hadn't penetrated the thick hide of its neck. Instead, the hollow was content to

knock Ichigo off its body with its tail.

While the hollow was distracted by Ichigo, Yoruoichi had shumpoed to its neck and also attempted to cut its head off and would have succeeded had it not been, or the large spikes that were now launching hundreds of smaller spines at her. Thinking quickly, Yoruoichi pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Shit, she's about to get killed!" Yuuki said, about to rush forward when he was stopped by an oversized kitchen knife.

"Just watch and be amazed at the power of the shinigami ex-captain Yoruoichi Shihoin." Yoruoichi swung her zanpakuto and deflected the first wave of spikes, jumped over the second wave and shupo away from the third and final wave of spikes but before she could run back to the head of the hollow. It used its tail to hit her and send her flying into a near by building. Then the hollow, seeing that its battle was lost, teleported back to Hueco Mundo. Yoruoichi shunpoed back to Ichigo and Yuuki, "He got away, and I'm sure he will be back for you and your brother again unless you can go to the soul society and enter into the service of the Gotei thirteen."

"So you mean that if I go to the soul society I can become a shinigami and kill those things to protect my brother?"

"Yes. You only have a few days left before you turn into one of those beasts."

"Then I'll do it. I'll go to protect my brother and help defeat those monsters!" Yuuki said, gritting his teeth with evident determination on his face and in his voice, "Just promise me one thing, Ichigo Kurosaki. Look after my brother, and make sure none of those hollow hurt him."

"Sure thing, Yuuki. Now this might shock you a little bit, so get ready!"Ichigo swung the sword at Yuuki's head so that the bottom of the hilt touched his forehead, and the next thing Yuuki saw was black.

Well I would like to thank Randomfangirl713 for her volunteering on betaing this fanfic unofficially and for those of you who could care less go to her profile and read her story look before you leap and you will see one of the reasons why I chose her to beta my story.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sorry this is so late i will now go kill myself!" (tries to jump off cliff but grabbed by randomfangirl713)

"Oi finish the story first baka!"

"eh right now on with the behind schedual fic."

Chapter 1: To the Exam!

He was enjoying himself in the Seireitei Academy and he was at the top of his class, achieving shikai two months after his first class. What truly astounded his teachers was that his shikai was at the same, if not more powerful then Toshiro Hitsugaya's own bankai, not to mention took on the same form as Toshiro's, as well. He had not mastered kido and had trouble with any kido spell above level twenty with both binding spells and attack spells. Yuuki sat up and grabbed his zanpakuto, which was named Heiryuu (yes, I know that's my penname but I had this story planned out before I changed my penname). 

So far, he had a small fangirl squad, but none of them caught his interest, especially since he had seen the vice captain of the Twelfth squad Nemu Kurotsuchi.

(Flashback)

The first thing that caught his eyes was her shy look. Then, as he started to blush, he found her looking straight at him, gazing intently at his face, which caused him to blush in an even deeper red color, and then, to his eternal embarrassment, his friend pushed him and he lost his balance, stumbling not only into the path way of Nemu, but onto her, which caused her to fall backward. When the dust cleared, it found the two of them laying on the ground with poor Yuuki on the top, his face brighter than the ripest tomato, and Nemu with an equally bright red face.

The words that went through their heads went a little something like this, "Oh my God! Did that just happen? Wow she/he is hot with a capital H!"

Then Yuuki, being the perverted (seemingly in this case) gentleman, saw their position, and quickly stood and, still blushing like mad, offered Nemu a hand. She hastily grabbed his hand and pulled herself up while noticing how strong his arms looked and how easily he pulled her up from off the ground. When the two of them had dusted themselves they apologized and quickly ran in the opposite direction of each other.

(End flashback)

_"Crap, now I'm blushing all over again!"_ Yuuki thought, cursing himself for what had happened.

"Yo, Yuuki!" one of his roommates, who he hadn't learned the name of yet, practically yelled from the hall.

"What is it?"

"It's time for our final graduation exam."

"Eh, already?" Yuuki scrambled to get off the futon.

"Come on, let's go! They're opening the portal in three minutes!"

With that, they both started running down the path to the portal.

_"Shit we won't make it in time, unless…"_

"Hey, do you know how to shumpo?" Yuuki asked while preparing to shumpo

"No, I don't, why?" the other shinigami asked

"We're not going to make it to the portal in time unless we shunpo!"

"Why don't you just go to shikai and fly us there yourself?"

Yuuki mentally slapped his head "Oh the gods, I forgot about that!"

"Well, hurry up and release! We have about two minutes"

"Alright, alright, here it goes! Karera wa tamashii yakekoge HEIRYUU!" a small burst of reiatsu created a small crater in the ground and raising dust and smoke.

"W_hat the hell? This isn't normal even for my shikai!"_

The smoke lifted to show Yuuki in the center of the crater with dragon wings made from a blackish red color. They were much smaller and sleeker than Hitsugaya's bankai wings, except instead of a tail and an ice gauntlet, he just had a large bandage on his arm. There also seemed to be an imprint of his sword's hilt guard on the bandages (just so you know the guard looks like my profile emblem).

"Holy shit! Your shikai looks awesome!"

"Um, this isn't the usual shikai."

"Huh? What does it usually look like?"

"Usually it's a lot bigger and heavier."

"Well, it looks exactly like what we need to get to the portal."

"Right, now I'll pick you up and let's go," Yuuki said, grabbing a hold of his friend's kimono before lifting off the ground.

"What the… Yuuki, would you give a little warning before you launch a guy into the air now what are you do-!" before he could finish the last of his sentence, he was shoved rather forcefully back down his throat as Yuuki flew at faster than shumpo speeds.

"Cool, this goes faster than the normal shikai, too!" you could hear the excitement in Yuuki's words if you could have heard him over the roar of the wind. "And there is the portal with only thirty seconds left. I am not going to stay in this academy another year!"

Yuuki started to speed up testing the limits of his wings.

"Yuuki, slow down! We're almost there!" his friend tried to shout.

Yuuki didn't hear him and kept speeding up, and then he suddenly realized how close he was to the ground.

BAM!

A small crater and then a long skid line appeared in the ground cutting through the crowd of shinigami in training and stopping right in front of a very pissed Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Baka, you almost killed me!" Yuuki's new found friend shouted at the still dizzy Yuuki. Yuuki picked himself up to find himself on the wrong side of thirty shinigami KI and one captain class KI belonging to the king of being pissed off.

"Anno, it was an accident." Yuuki grinned sheepishly, holding the back of his head with one hand.

Smash!

"BAKA! Next time slow down!" his friend was standing above him with his hands in a karate chop form, "Seji-chop!" (Sorry all who watch soul eater! I did rip that off of maka and shinigami-sama!)

"If you two are done now, I would like to get started," Hitsugaya interrupted before Yuuki or Seji could start arguing again.

When the two of them started to ignore the shorter shinigami a large, concentrated amount of evil intent hit them … the two of them immediately shut up and quickly joined the ranks of their soon-to-be graduates.

"Thank you, now today's exam will be taking place in the real world," murmurs started up at this. "This main exam will be in an old abandoned power plant, with simulation hollows and arrencar," a gasp and more muttering. "Anyone who does not want to take this exam may leave now," Hitsugaya's eyes hardened, "and leave the sereti for good."

The crowd ceased its murmuring as they looked around to see who would leave. Ten of them immediately walked away toward the exit where members of the twelfth were waiting to seal there shinigami powers. Another twenty left a minute or so after the first group, and finally after another few minutes, a quarter of the remaining groups numbering at two hundred thirteen stood strong.

"Now that we have the weak of heart weeded out, let us begin. You will each enter the portal, and hold your breath as you pass through because if you take a breath while entering, you will die a quick and painful death." (My theory on this is that this is a special portal that rushes you to your destination, at speeds of up to 1000 miles per hour. Even though taking a breath at these speeds is possible in a fighter, the air is moving at the same speed you are, and you have your own supply of air, the affect here would be like being hit by 1000 miles per hour winds in you lung.)

"_Shit, this thing will kill us if we make one mistake."_

"_What the hell did he just say that would happen?"_

"Now everyone who is ready to face this exam like a future Gotei thirteen member enter the portal, and let's get this over with, move it! I have paperwork to do!"

"_Well there's no turning back now,"_ just before Yuuki walked in, he turned and asked Seji this, "Yo, you said your name was Seji, right? What is your full name?"

Seji grinned as he replied, "My name is Seji Aburai, son of lieutenant Renji Aburai of the sixth division and of Rukia Aburai of the thirteenth squad."

Yuuki grinned back at Seji took a deep breath and ran into the portals … side. Looking rather embarrassed he tried again, and the portal's dark opening beckoning him onward to the real world and to the graduation exam.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What will the next chapter hold (even I don't know yet :O)? Just so you know, there is a poll on my profile please vote!

Now before I forget here are a list of names/phrases and what they mean

Yuuki Eiyu: courage hero (hero's courage)

Gisei Eiyu: sacrifice hero (hero's sacrifice)

Seji: sage (herb)

Karera wa tamashii yakekoge Heiryuu: burn their souls dragon of Hell

(I do not own soul eater (obviously))


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter it is probably the worst one so far so try to enjoy but i won't blame anyone who doesn't like it

Yuuki stepped out of the portal and slammed into a wall made of a soft sponge like material. "Whaf Fhe hol ish dish crwap (what the hell is this crap)?" Yuuki tried to say through a mouthful of foam and cloth.

"This, my friend, is genius. It's a safety foam that were going to use for catching shinigami that are going through high speed exits and entrance portals," said a proud twelfth squad research and development department shinigami.

"You know, it's not really that great of an invention. All you did was put a human foam mattress upright and against a wall," said another twelfth division member, while playfully smacking his friend on the head.

"Shut up! You don't know true genius when you see it!" the playfully enraged shinigami replied.

Yuuki shook his head at their antics and looked around for Seji as he pulled himself from the clinging material, which still clung to him regardless how fast he ran. He ran a good ten feet from where the mattress-like thing was and grabbed onto a pole before the mattress could pull him back in. He hung onto the pole for about thirty seconds before it snapped, sending him right back into the waiting mattress that was apparently filled with reiatsu as a prank.

"Could you help me out?" Yuuki asked impatiently.

"Only if you say please," both shinigami answered at the same time.

"Could you please release the kido spell before I go shikai on your asses?

"Now, we will not tolerate insults and threats. You probably don't even have a shikai yet," one of the division members taunted.

"Do you really want to find out?" Yuuki replied.

"Sure. I bet you 1,000 soul society credits that you can't perform a shikai and get yourself out of there (I have no idea what to call soul society money so if you do happen to know please tell me)."

"I need power!"

"Karera wa tamashii yakekoge HEIRYUU!" in the resulting explosion of reiatsu tore the mattress to shreds as large hellfire wings popped out of his back and a large hellfire tail appeared as well creating a false spine. His sword changed into a large zanbato, and his arms once again changed and turned into black gauntlets with an inverted version of his hilt guard on both sides (from now on I will be calling it a dragon seal). To say the least, it looked awesome. The wings were very large in comparison to the last shikai form that Yuuki had used.

"Oh shit, that's no shikai! That has to be a bankai!" one of the twelfth division members yelled, remembering the tenth squad's captain's bankai.

"Bankai? I don't have one yet; this is my power shikai, and I think I said if you didn't let me out of there I would go shikai on your asses," Yuuki said with a sudden yellow glint flashing out of his eyes.

Ten minutes later…

Yuuki left the two twelfth division members in a bloody mess as he ran toward the largest concentration of reiatsu. As he ran, the pipes got thicker and more numerous, showing that he was nearing the center of the factory. He jumped over a conveyor belt and onto a large statue.

"What a random thing to have in a factory what is statue doing here?" Yuuki thought to himself before mentally slapping himself. "Shit! This isn't a statue, it's a hollow!"

The hollow started to move as Yuuki pulled out his sword and swung down at the hollows neck, slicing it clean through decapitating the hollow before it could attack him. He jumped off the disintegrating imitation and ran to the next hollow that appeared; he quickly jumped to avoid the large claw that came smashing down to crush him. He proceeded to throw his sword into the hollows head, he landed on the mask pulled out his sword and back flipped off to land next to another shinigami who had arrived seconds before.

"Jeez, did you leave any for me, Yuuki?" said an exasperated Seji, who had his sword stained with hollow blood.

"Seji, I was wondering when you would show up. How many have you gotten so far?"

"Only one, but I hear there is an imitation arrencar here as well as twenty menos grande. How many have you gotten?"

"Two, unless you counting the five in front of us, in which case, seven."

"Huh? You haven't killed them yet?! You can't count them…" Seji's voice trailed off as the hollows heads slid off and hit the ground with a thud. "You're fast!"

"Hn. Now lets go the person with the most wins 1,000 SS credits!" Yuuki cried out as he ran toward another hollow and sliced it's entire body in half as he ran beneath it. He jumped over another and preformed red shot of fire, putting another hole in it and taking off the head. He then landed and dashed toward a large black pillar so he could run up and kill another hollow, but only to find that he was now embedded in a wall.

"Etai…" Yuuki looked at the pillar again and saw that it had arms sprouting out of it. "Kuso. That thing is a menos." Yuuki watched as Seji charged at it and watched as his sword changed into a scythe with a two edged blade on it and a spear head on the end.

"HAA!" Seji yelled as he jumped up to the head of the menos and axe swung the scythe down, slicing the menos in half.

"No one has had a scythe type shikai since grim reaper-sama." Yuuki thought, amazed.

Seji ran toward Yuuki shouting, " Yuuki, I think that counts as three hollows!"

"Only three?" Yuuki thought knowing in his mind it should have been more like five or six.

"You think we should head back to the main control tower?"

"Nah, let's keep fighting and save a few lower level shinigami from being killed." Yuuki replied as they ran toward the next crowd of hollow. "HAAAA! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN!"

"Crap, he's good!" not wanting to be outdone by Yuuki, Seji quickly changed his sword back to a scythe and jumped up and swung the weapon parallel to the ground shouting, " Yuuki, duck! Tsuki no hikari Shukaku!"

A thin beam of silver light shot out of the blade and chopped ten of the hollows in half.

"That makes fourteen for me!"

"Holy…"

"That is awesome! I wonder if I could do something like that with my shikai." Yuuki thought as he ran and slashed through another hollow. "Hm, maybe I should go shikai as well, but I'm going to need speed to beat Seji's harvest moon attack."

Yuuki jumped over another harvest moon wave. "Karera wa tamashii yakekoge HEIRYUU! HONO KURUOI!" a large wave of black flames flew of the naginata that Yuuki's sword had changed, too, indicating that he had turned into the power form of his shikai. The black flames disintegrated everything they touched in seconds; buildings crumbled and disappeared, and most of the remaining hollows had been vaporized instantly. Yuuki just stared at his weapon in awe surprised that the attack had felt so natural.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that, Yuuki?! Wait a minute, you've been holding back during this exam, weren't you? Bastard, and here I thought I was almost as good as you!" Seji yelled at him while staying away from the hellfire that was Yuuki's wings.

"To be honest, Seji, I had no idea that I could do that, but, for now, let's concentrate on getting these last few hollow," Yuuki stated calmly while beginning to run for the nearest hollow. Then a cry rang out from nearby followed by a large explosion of blood red light.

End of chapter

All right, you probably want to know what the hell just happened. Trust me, you will find out. I will not update until I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Alright the problem with the poll for this fic has been resolved so you must vote or I send Yuuki and after you

Hono kuroi: black flames

Tsuki no hikari Shukaku: moonlight harvest


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys Heiryuu here just telling you that if I don't get votes on my poll by the time the next chapter goes up i'll decide what i'm going to do like it or not. So if that happens no flames you have your chance. So please use it. (insert ichimaru gin smile)

Chapter three

Yuuki and Seji quickly finished off the few hollows in front of them, and headed off to where they saw the red glow from. The screams had died out now and the red glow had dimmed, and just when they were about to stop a figure flickered into view .

"_Who the hell is that?" _thought Yuuki and Seji. The figure raised its right hand and pointed toward them in a lazy fashion.

"Cero." a small red ball appeared in the center of the persons hand and exploded into a large beam of light headed straight towards Yuuki and Seji.

"Shit this isn't good." Yuuki said to nobody as he prepared his kuroi hono. "KUROI HONO!"

At the same time Seji shouted "Tsuki no hikari Shukaku!" the two attacks cut the cero in half and deflected it off to the sides.

The figure seeing that his attack was failed pulled out his own zanpakuto in the form of a wakazashi, slowly and still just as lazily as when he fired the cero. By the time his sword had been pulled out Yuuki appeared behind him and cut the arrencar's throat, a look of shock appeared on it's face before the after image disappeared. "shit this guy is fast" said Yuuki quickly around for the arrencar.

"did anyone ever tell you that you should look down when someone disappears." A voice from below called out lazily right before a large cero blew a hole through the roof of the warehouse below.

"_Ah hell" _Yuuki thought as he attempted to dodge.

"Tsuki no hikari Shukaku" Seji shouted sending a blinding wave of light at the cero.

The cero was split once again allowing Yuuki to escape and ready his stance, for a hado spell. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, shot of red fire!" a tiny ball of fire formed and shot out and proptly corkscrewed down to the ground where it burned out like a spark from a campfire (Seji and the arrencar sweat dropped)

"the hell is wrong with you!?" Seji yelled to Yuuki.

"Shut up I'm not that good at kido spells if you think your so good why don't you try?" Yuuki shouted back.

"I will! Cover me!" Seji yelled as he prepared a bakkudo spell "Bakkudo 61 Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six, six rods prison of light!" six wide beams of light rammed into the arrencar's midsection immobilizing him, but Seji wasn't finished. "Hado sixty three. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, twin lotus blue fire crash down!"

The two large blue fireballs launched toward the immobilized arrencar hitting him full in the chest breaking the six rods of light and sending the arrencar straight into the warehouse ground. "shit must withdraw to tell the leader about … these shinigami… shit." The arrencar rasped out as he used the last of his reiatsu to open up a gargantuan and was sucked into it.

"Ah who gets the credit for killing him?" asked a shocked Yuuki.

"Who cares lets find some other shinigami that need help." Seji replied changing his zanpakuto back to a sword, shrugging off the stare that his friend was giving . "what?"

You just pulled off two powerful kido spells, Why wouldn't I stare!?" Yuuki shouted clearly pissed that his friend could just use two powerful kido spells and still stay standing.

Like I said ,what's the big deal ?

What do ya mean not a big de-

"I knew I was bad at kido so I practiced for four years before I could pull off what you just saw. "

_**"**_**kid even though you're more powerful then he is he still is better then you because of how hard he works you would do well to learn from him and train harder" said a voice coming from Yuuki's zanpakuto. **

_"Yes Heiryuu-sensei."_

"Yo Yuuki you there?" Seji asked waving his hands in front Yuuki's face.

"it's nothing."

"your zanpakuto speaking to ya?" seji asked

"yeah."

"what did it say?"

"that I should train harder to achieve strength."

"i could help ya know, I mean once we pass this test it's gonna be mostly training before we get any real missions. Besides it be fun watching you flounder around with kido. Seji said with a grin.

Why you little- you know what I'll take the offer, but I think we should go look for survivors, that simulation arrencar probrably took down a few other trainees.

"hai"

they quickly searched the area for any survivors. A moan from under a small pile of rubble alerted them that the arrencar had not killed everybody in the area. After a few minutes of digging they found a girl in her late teens wearing a ripped white shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans with black lining, she had long brown and black streaked hair with two small white cat ears coming out of the top of her head. After they had pulled her out of the pile seji sat down next to her and attempted to wake her up. "come on wake up lady" seji said while shaking her lightly he was rewarded by the womans eyes opening up slowly. Seji moved his face closers to hers to examine her eyes. SLAP! "Hentai!"

Yasashii was having a dream a good dream about her past life she was on a date with her boyfriend, their families had decided to go to Okinawa for vacation and her boyfriend had taken her out to a restaurant and then two the beach, he had been a perfect gentleman and now as the watched the sunset she was going to give him a kiss, and then the whole world was shaken and her world faded away to darkness.

Yasashii opened her eyes to find a random person staring at her eyes from only a few inches away, her anti-pervert reflexes kicked in. SLAP "Hentai!"

a half aminute later found seji on the ground holding his bright red cheek, while trying to ignore Yuuki's laughter. The girl on the other hand was blushing a color that would make a tomato jealous, and was sporting an aura of killing intent.

"Geez woman I was just checking to see if your pupils were dialated or not."

"Hentai, you were trying to steal a kiss!"

"hahahahahaha this is hilarious!" (I give you one guess as to who these people are)

"you could have asked!"

"what the hell you were unconsious how am I supposed to ask!"

"That doesnt matter Ero-baka!"

"troublesome woman." seji said under his breath.

"Nani there was only one person I knew who said that." Yasashii said as she started to studie Seji's face. "wait Seji!"

" how do you know my name... Yasashii is that really you!"

"no i'm mujaki. OF course I'm Yasashii baka you left me alone for ten years because you decided to run into that burning building to rescue a child!"

Seji cringed "but I saved the girl didn't I!"

"yeah but you died and left me a widow! Did you even stop to think about what I would feel like if you died."

"anno I know this is a bad ti-" Yuuki was shut up by a withering amount of killer intent from both people. "eh, right i'll be going over there." Yuuki said pointing in a random direction.

"Listen I'm sorry for not thinking before jumping in but I'm not sorry for doing it." Seji said turning back to Yasashii.

"I will not forget about that but I will forgive you."

"Good ... does that mean I can get that kiss?"

Wham "No you idiot"

"they act exactly like a couple" Yuuki sweat dropped. As they walked off in the direction of the control tower.

**Well not my best chapter ever but probably not going to be the worst.**

**A new member of my oc's has arrived and if you all vote on the poll it would be great since I haven't gotten any votes yet it seems I will be deciding what to do with this story. **

**It seems somewhere over this summer I lost my beta reader since shes not responding I guess I'll have to do with out commas and the like. Oh well, see you guys soon!**

**Meanings **

**Yasashii- graceful (this was thought up for two reasons one it will be revealed in full latter and **

**two it sounds cool and goes along with her fighting style very well**

**don't review (reverse psychology it works every time) **


	5. Chapter 4

Alright it looks like I will be going with my own coarse of action on the poll. There will be a omake opening in my very own demon lair **BWAHAHAHAHA!!! **cough cough (jeez these evil laughs take a toll on the throat.) AHM. Anyway my lair will open to my ocs next chapter as i'm repairing it from the last time my cat from hell decided to puke...

chapter 4

Yuuki sighed as Seji was once again hit by their newest companion _"bonehead" _Yuuki thought as Seji tended to say things so long before they reached his brain that his brain was probably still on the first sentence said at the start of the argument.

"Is it just me or have you gotten a little fatter over the last hundred years?" Yuuki palmed his face waiting for the resounding boom as his friend entered the speed of sound and smashed into a building. Yasashii did not disappoint and her fist connected with Seji's head and sent him directly into the control tower of the exercise. Seji appeared again right next to them, completely serious now. "guys there's a problem"

"What is it?"

"The control tower is empty and there is blood all over the walls. I think that the captains are out fighting."

"Fighting what though?"

"Fighting the arrencar that came with me." said Yasahii matter of factly. "what you didn't realize, I'm an arrencar, the cat of the zodiac, and the wielder D_isciplina o Azote con Nueve Ramales. As you can see I don't have a normal zanpakuto." she indicated her arm gauntlets and flicking her arms down quickly unsheathed six blades that extended a full foot out of the gauntlets._

"I'm sorry to hear that Yasashii I thought we could finally be together after all this time, I guess you will meet your death again here today."

"Seji, calm down please, just listen to me for second! I'm not here to fight you."

"Why not?" Yuuki asked standing between Seji and Yasashii.

"I'm the cat of the zodiac, ever since I was brought into the Zodiac i've been treated as an outcast for having the same traits and powers as the last Cat. I have no love for the King of the zodiac or the others. The King needs myself and three others for his plan to work and two of them have yet to die."

"So what animal is this other Zodiac member and who is he?" Seji asked his curiosity peaked.

"His animal is the dragon, and his name is Yuuki Eiyu."

There was a pregnant pause until Yuuki screamed out "WHAT!!"

* * *

yeah I know for the amount of time I was gone this is an extremly short chapter I promise the next will be longer. For all of you who read this but don't review. Well I see no need to update if my story isn't popular. However I am currently failing school so don't expect any updates for a little while.

Translations

Disciplina o Azote con Nueve Ramales: cat o' nine tails

I still don't have a beta reader if you know of any please I need an editor of some sort.


End file.
